The present invention relates to a baking apparatus with a toaster, and more particularly, to a baking apparatus with a toaster for baking bread and toasting the bread using one apparatus.
Generally, when baking bread at home, first, a user opens a lid of a baking apparatus, and separates a pot using a handle, and then fixedly disposes a stirring wing at an internal center portion of the baking apparatus.
Then, after putting ingredients of the bread in the pot, the user disposes again the pot in the baking apparatus, and closes the lid to stir the ingredients, and then applies power to a heat generator to bake the bread.
Further, in order to toast the bread, the user inserts a slice of the bread into a toasting chamber, and then pulls an operating lever to toast the bread.
However, in the conventional baking apparatus and the toaster, there are following problems:
In order to use the baking apparatus and the toaster, the user has to purchase each of them, and also bake and toast the bread separately using the two electric appliances.
In addition, since the baking apparatus and the toaster are separately fabricated, there is a disadvantage in keeping and using of each appliance. And there is a further disadvantage in that spatial efficiency is lowered due to a space occupied by the appliances.
Therefore, an object of the invention is to a baking apparatus with a toaster, in which the baking apparatus for baking bread and the toaster for toasting the bread are integrally formed in one body so as to be independently used, thereby improving a spatial limitation and saving a time.
To accomplish the object, the present invention provides a baking apparatus with a toaster, comprising a main body; a baking part disposed at one side of the main body, and having a lid mounted at an upper portion thereof so as to be opened and closed by a hinge, a pot mounting portion for receiving a pot, a first heat generator formed at an inside wall of the pot mounting portion, and a rotational shaft protruded at a lower center portion of the pot mounting portion so that a stirring wing is inserted thereon; a toasting part disposed at the other side of the main body, and having a toasting chamber for receiving a slice of bread, a second heat generator formed at an inside wall of the toasting chamber, a lever for applying power source to the second heat generator and guiding the slice of bread, a crumb tray for removing bread crumbs, a driving motor for driving the rotational shaft of the baking part, and an operating portion for applying the power source to the driving motor and the first heat generator.